Black water
by JBCBlank
Summary: What happens when Cloud is forced to Alcoholism? An adventure of course. Fallowed by none he knows Cloud will battle many a foe to find out, what his job skills might be.


**Prologue**: "HAPPY HOUR"

"Cloud…." A voice, so deep it was mystical, and instantly, the blonde-haired youth whose name was stated, wished that the voice would just die. Unfortunately, this voice came from one who apparently, would not die, "Cloud… wake up." It said. Cloud opened his left eye slowly, it glistened a glorious blue despite the fact that he was hung-over from last night. The only thing he could see were the lips of the one who spoke, "if you don't wake up Cloud… I'll be forced to kiss you."

"I'M UP!" Cloud shouted springing into a sitting position, the sheet's fell from his chest revealing the ever so slightly lazy muscle that he now had. Unemployment was starting to take its toll.

The one who did the waking chuckled heartily, "I knew that would work…" he pushed a bit of brown hair from his happy green eyes and tilted his head slightly, "Come on, Tifa wants' you to get a job today."

Cloud let an exasperated groan escape him before he fell back onto the bed, "Why? Not like they need any money that I could possibly bring." He pulled the fluffy white pillow over to him and placed it on his head. "Just leave me alone Cid!"

Cid sighed; he had been going thru this with Cloud every morning since he had lost his job. Apparently, with Shin-ra back in business, making life easier for the people again the use for a Motor Delivery service became obsolete, even Tifa did not need Cloud to acquire her ingredients anymore. Cid placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder, he only did this because he cared deeply for his long time friend, and did not wish to see Cloud continue on his Alcohol-istic journey to the land of no return. "Don't do this Cloud; you've been binge drinking every night for weeks now." Cloud forced Cid's hand off but he kept talking all the same, "You can't keep doing this to yourself… Think about the kids Cloud. They worry about you."

Cloud Growled, he did think about the kids, he always thought about the kids and the one time he wanted to think only of himself this had to happen. He ignored Cid as he continued to lecture him, it was the exact same lecture that he a used every single morning and it was getting old. Cloud placed his hands atop the pillow that was on his head, hoping that Cid would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately, this day was not like other days, it seemed that Cid was not in the mood to give up today. Instead, Cid grabbed the pillow and pulled it away exposing Cloud's sensitive eyes to the Morning sun. "Mother Fucker!" Cloud shouted his hands flying to cover his eyes after which he fell off the bed.

Cid stepped back so that Cloud's fist would not make contact with his leg, "The truth that may be Cloud. Nevertheless, what I am is of no importance. What is important right now is that you are up and you can get down stairs…"As Cid said this, he forced Cloud onto his feet and out his bedroom door.

Cloud complained the entire way, Cursing and saying things that he would never had said before he lost his job. When Cid had gotten him to the bar, Tifa looked up from the meal she was preparing for the kids before they headed off to the newly opened school. She stared at Cloud, he was wearing only the thinnest pant's he owned and Tifa was so very glad that he was so blond. "Good Morning Cloud." She stated for the kid's sake even though what she really wanted to say was something much worse.

Cloud hissed and pushed his way past her, "What's so good about it?!" he spat before grabbing a bottle of wine and heading for the door.

"Cloud-!" she began before he gave her the finger and began to drain the bottle of its contents.

Cid watched this and gave a deep sigh, "Well, at least he's out of his room."

The kids looked worried, "When is Cloud going to smile again?" Marline asked her young eyes full of tears from seeing someone she loved destroy themselves before her eyes.

"Maybe never…" Denzel commented taking his lunch and heading for the door, "Come on Marline or we'll be late."

Marline nodded and took her lunch, "Bye Tifa!" she chimed fallowing Denzel out the door.

Tifa waved but once the door had closed she burst into tears, Cid walked over in a way that only he seemed able to do and placed his arms around her, "It'll be ok Tifa… we'll get him back." He whispered running his hand threw her hair.

Cloud on the other hand, was making his way back to his room, by climbing the side of the house, he knew that re-entering threw the front door would only expose him to stares from people he cared deeply about and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now. Once threw his own window, he found clothes and pulled them on as quickly as he could without looking like he was put together by a transvestite. Once dressed he jumped out the window, and he landed with a soft thud in the grass below. He was not completely out of shape yet. He made his way to the street picking up his wine bottle along the way. He walked slowly, his hangover was slowly drowning in wine but it was still there and the sounds of morning caused his head to pound. Walking in the street, he caught people staring at him, unshaven, uncombed, and dirty and he was quite sure that he looked just as awful as he felt. Suddenly, a car appeared out of nowhere, stopped short in front of him and the person in the car began to shout, "GET OUT OF THE STREET YOU USLESS DRUNK!"

"I AIN'T DRUNK YET!" cloud shouted back throwing his bottle at the car so that it smashed against the windshield.

"Cloud?!" a voice came from behind him, Cloud turned to see Reno making his way toward him, "Cloud that can't be you!"

Cloud blinked a few times, "Reno? Oh… it is you…" he started walking toward him and nearly tripped over a small rock. "It's been forever man!"

Reno pulled away from Cloud as the smell of the wine washed over him, "Have you been drinking?!"

"Only a little bit…" He stated then nearly toppled over, "Today…"

Reno caught him and tried to smile, "Well… let's… get you…out of the street." He took Cloud's arm and put it around his shoulder.

They walked down the street to a small store where Reno was kind enough to purchase a cup of black coffee, to at least allow Cloud to walk on his own. Once this was done, Reno leads Cloud to his apartment. There he showed Cloud to the couch where he allowed himself to plop down causing the couch to creek slightly. Reno sighed and said, "Cloud… what happened to you?!"

Cloud turned to Reno his eyes full of tears, "Reno…. I'm a mess…. I can't stay sober for more than ten minutes!" he dove from the couch and grabbed Reno's legs, "I have to get out of here! Before I do something I regret!"

Reno gulped, "W-well… I can't do anything for you Cloud I mean-."

"You have to! Reno everyone else just wants me to work. I have no job experience I can't get a job!" Cloud had started getting panicky, "No one wants someone like me to work for them, all I can do is fight Reno!" he pulled himself up Reno's body, "Reno… I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't desperate!"

Reno growled a bit, he had never felt so important, "Well… I'll, try. But I can't promise anything."

"It's all I ask for Reno." He sighed and allowed himself to fall to the floor.


End file.
